Ronny on Empty
Part 1 Dax is showing off his master pool skills to Will. Ronny scares the two of them with one of her Halloween costumes. She's preparing for the Halloween party, but Will's not that into the spooky spirit. Andrew calls the Rangers to the Command Center, where he shows them a hidden compartment in the Centurion Torch. Inside is a Golden Scabbard Beetle. It has a strong jewel signature. Mr. Hartford tells them he'll send it to the lab for analysis, but for them to stay close. The new fleet of Zords is almost ready. Meanwhile, Moltor tests out his new Cybernetic Rex. However, the power of the Gyro inside of it is not enough to power the robot. The Fear Cats, who are working along with Moltor for now, hatch a plan to get the power needed. At the Ice Cave, Norg is preparing for the Trick Or Treaters. But when Flurious learns of someone using his Gyro Technology, they head out for find the Fear Cats. Back at the mansion, everyone is helping decorate for the Halloween Party. Well, everyone except Will who still thinks Halloween is for kids. When the Fear Cats shows up and start attacking Saint Angeles, all six Rangers and the Sentinel Knight arrive. Moltor shows up and all three of them fire on the heroes. The Fear Cats quickly target the Yellow Ranger. The Black Ranger is about to attack with Excelsior, but Moltor captures him. The three evil villains then escape with their prisoners. Ronny & Will are tied to a tree in the forest. Moltor places the sword in a containment field. While the Sentinel Knight is too powerful to drain, he can be converted to evil. After using his Genetically Enhanced hearing, Will learns that Ronny was the only one meant to be captured, and Moltor plans to destroy Will. The Black Ranger then starts breaking the containment device. Mr. Hartford explains to the others that he's using the satellites to try and find Will & Ronny. In the meantime, he orders the team to Egypt to research the Golden Scabbard Beetle. He explains that Will & Ronny are fully trained and will find a out to escape. The two Rangers escape. After being clear of the villains, Will finally explains to Ronny that he wasn't part of the plan and they plan to destroy him. The Fear Cats catch up quick. Ronny tries to fight them off, allowing Will a chance to escape, but she ends up captured once again. Will contact Andrew and updates him on the situation. When Andrew orders Will back to the base, Will disobeys and says he's got to save Ronny. Making his way through the forest, Will runs into Flurious and his Chillers. The Black Ranger takes care of the henchmen with the Hovertek Cycle, but Flurious escapes. The Fear Cats attach Ronny to the Energy Egg and device. It begins to drain her energy, and also convert Sentinel Knight to evil. As Will continues through the forest, he finds Norg. Finding the Yeti useless, Will tells Norg to sit, and the Ranger continues on his quest. The others have made it to Egypt and seek out a relic dealer to help them with the Golden Scabbard Beetle. With the first batch of energy drained, Moltor sends it to his robot and leaves. The Sentinel Knight then Morphs battle to his Knight Mode and tries to save Ronny, but the conversion finally sets in and he becomes evil. The relic dealer informs the Rangers about the Secan Beetle and where they are rumored to be found. However, the Rangers are called into action. As they leave, they don't notice a familiar evil face who had been spying on them. The Rangers summon the DriveMax Ultrazord & Flash Point Megazord to battle the Cybernetic Rex & the giant evil Sentinel Knight. The Mercury Ranger takes on the Sentinel Knight, but the Flash Point is taken down with an attack of the giant Sentinel Sword. The Ultrazord manages to take care of the Lavadactyls the Cybernetic Rex unleashed, but it is not powerful enough to take on the robot itself. The Battlefleet is sent into action. It takes care of more Lavadactyls and is ready for the Cybernetic Rex, but when Moltor runs out of power, he retreats. Meanwhile, the Energy Egg & device continue to drain Ronny's life force, as the Sentinel Knight stands guard. Part 2 In the Egyptian Desert, Mack, Rose, Tyzonn and Dax continue their search. Meanwhile, Norg catches up with Will, and amazingly becomes useful in finding where the Fear Cats went. Ronny's energy is still being drained by the egg. Back in Egypt, Dax goes running for a oasis, but it's really only an illusion. But Dax's mistake turns out to be a stroke of luck. Beneath the sands is a hidden chamber. Norg & Will find their way to a pile of boulders, but no actual signs of a hideout. Will has had it with Norg's uselessness. . . That is until a group of Lava Lizards jump out of the rocks, through a portal. Will Morphs and takes on the lizards, while Norg retreats back to the Ice Cave. While making their way through the chamber, Rose accidentally triggers a trap. Thousands of Scarabs are unleashed and head for the heroes. The group makes it to the end of the chamber and is able to lock themselves in. However. . . Kamdor & Miratrix have beaten then to the punch and have an Egyptian Tablet that was placed in the room. Will makes his way through the hideout, but has to deal with more Lava Lizards. The Rangers & the Evil Ninjas make their way back out to the desert, and the battle is on to get the artifact. After a fierce battle, the Rangers gain the tablet and blast Kamdor & Miratrix. Will starts to call for backup, but then runs into Moltor. The others teleport the tablet to the Command Center. Mr. Hartford then has Spencer send the Rangers to Will's location. The Black Ranger fights hard against Moltor, but the fiery foe is too strong. But Moltor isn't strong enough for the Drive Slammer. Will makes his way to the control room, disables the machine and saves Ronny. Before the others can get to Will & Ronny, Mig gets in their way. When the Rangers roll out the Battlefleet, Mig retreats, but Benglo jumps in and begins his fight with the Rangers. Moltor places the Energy Egg inside the Cybernetic Rex to power it, and begins attacking once more. Will & Ronny rejoin the team, along with Sentinel Knight. The Mercury Ranger & Sentinel Knight take on the Fear Cats while the Rangers handle Moltor's Robot. The Rangers form the Battlefleet Megazord and begin to lay the hurt on the Cybernetic Rex. The Rangers use the Battlefleet Roller Full Powered attack and destroy the Cybernetic Rex for good. The Mercury Ranger & Sentinel Knight have the upper hand with the Fear Cats. When Mig & Benglo see Moltor defeated, the quickly retreat as well. Norg arrives back at the Ice Cave, very pleased with himself for finding the Fear Cats hideout, but Flurious is outraged that he didn't contact him when he found the hideout. That night at the mansion, the team is enjoying their Halloween party, even Will has gotten into the "spirit". Spencer & Mr. Hartford soon join in, though when they see Mack doing the robot dance, they seem very worried. But when Mack waves and acts normal, they seem to be relieved.